tropicofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tropico
Tropico ist eine Wirtschaftssimulation und ein Aufbauspiel, welches im Jahr 2001 von PopTop Software entwickelt und Gathering of Developers veröffentlicht wurde. Es ist der erste Teil der Tropico-Serie. Der Spieler wird in die Rolle von „El Presidente“, den Anführer des kleinen Inselstaates Tropico versetzt, der während des Kalten Krieges die Geschicke seines Landes lenken muss. Das Spiel präsentiert das Szenario um diktatorisch regierte Bananenrepubliken mit einem Augenzwinkern, indem es eine gehörige Portion Schwarzen Humor verwendet, lässt ernste Themen, wie Wahlbetrug, Totalitarismus oder das Einmischen von Wirtschaftsunternehmen und den Supermächten (Vereinigte Staaten und Sowjetunion) in die Landespolitik aber nicht unter den Tisch fallen. Tropico nutzt einen Soundtrack aus Dominikanischer Musik im Latin-Style, welche hauptsächlich von Daniel Indart produziert wurde. 2002 gewann das Spiel in den Interactive Achievement Awards die Kategorie „Beste Musikkomposition“. Für Tropico ist das Erweiterungspack Tropico: Paradise Island erschienen, dass das Hauptspiel um einige Inhalte erweiterte. Juni 2002 erschien die Tropico: Mucho Macho Edition, die neben dem Hauptspiel, auch Paradise Island, 12 neue Szenarien, das offizielle Lösungsbuch und ein Making-of beinhaltet. Gameplay Das Hauptziel eines jeden Tropico ist es, an der Macht zu bleiben. Ist das tropicanische Volk mit ihrem Präsidenten unzufrieden, kann es sein, dass es ihn aus dem Amt wählt oder sogar putscht. Oder aber, „El Presidente“ verärgert die „Big Player“ der Weltpolitik, USA und UdSSR. Diese können auf der Insel intervenieren und El Presidente absetzen. Wie auch immer der Spieler die Macht verlieren sollte, das Spiel ist beendet, sobald der Fall eintritt. Um an der Macht zu bleiben muss der Spieler also entweder auf die Bedürfnisse des Volkes eingehen und sich mit den Supermächten gut stellen oder einen umfangreichen Militär- und Polizeiapparat aufbauen. Spielt der Spieler mit Zufallskarten, kann er die Größe und Beschaffenheit der Insel nach seinen persönlichen Wünschen einstellen. Auch andere Aspekte des Spiels, wie zum Beispiel Politische oder Wirtschaftliche Stabilität können nach belieben eingestellt werden, um das Spiel einfacher oder schwieriger zu machen. Der Spieler ist in der Lage eine Reihe von Erlässen anzuordnen, die teilweise nach dem Bau bestimmter Gebäude oder nach dem Erlangen bestimmter Geldmittel freigeschaltet werden. Diese Erlässe werden genutzt, um verschiedene Effekte im Spiel zu erreichen. Das kann die Verbesserung der Beziehungen zur USA sein, nachdem man sie durch einen Erlass öffentlich gelobt, das Ausrufen des Kriegsrechts oder die Einführung einer Sozialversicherung für jeden Tropicaner. Nach einer beendeten Partie, errechnet das Spiel den Punktestand des Spielers. Dieser hängt von einigen Faktoren ab, beispielsweise die Zufriedenheit der Tropicaner, die Stabilität der Wirtschaft Tropicos, der Betrag auf „El Presidentes“ Schweizer Bankkonto und der Schwierigkeitsgrad, der zu Beginn des Spiels gewhält wurde. Modi Das Spiel bietet drei verschiedene Spielmodi: Tutorial, Szenario und Benutzerdefiniertes Spiel. * Tutorial - Das Tutorial führt den Neuspieler an das Spiel heran und erklärt ihm die Grundlagen * Szenario - Szenarien sind Spiele mit fest vorgegebenen Spielzielen. Das Spiel enthält mehrere Szenarien, die sich in ihrem Schwierigkeitsgrad unterscheiden. Szenarien sind normalerweise komplexer als Bednutzerdefinierte Spiele. * Benutzerdefiniete Spiele - Hier kann der Spieler fast alle Eigenschaften des Spiels, wie z.B. Größe, Beschaffenheit, Vegetation der Insel oder Politische und Wirtschaftliche Stabilität des Staates einstellen. Im Spiel ist er an kene Ziele gebunden - natürlich mit der Ausnahme, an der Macht zu bleiben. Politik und Fraktionen Politik spielt in Tropico eine große Rolle. Der Spieler entscheidet, wie er als Staatschef vorgeht. Er gibt den Kurs vor, er entscheidet ob es freie und faire Wahlen gibt und sich Tropico ruhigen Gewissens Demokratie nennen kann oder politische Gegner erschossen werden beziehungsweise bei einem „tragischen Unfall“ umkommen und Tropico eine Diktatur ist. Seine Entscheidungen haben direkten Einfluss auf die Tropicaner, ihre Freiheit, Zufriedenheit und ihren Respekt vor der Regierung. Nicht selten steht der Spieler im Konflikt zwischen den Erwartungen, die seine Untertanen haben und den tatsächlichen Gegebenheiten. Eine Vielzahl von Entscheidungen, die der Spieler im Verlauf des Spiels trifft, können die Beziehungen zu den Supermächten USA und UdSSR dämpfen oder fördern. Schafft es der Spieler gute Beziehungen zwischen Tropico und einer Supermacht aufzubauen, erhält die tropicanische Staatskasse regelmäßig Entwicklungshilfen in Form von Finanzspritzen. Sind die Beziehungen zu einer Supermacht gut, ist es durch einen Erlass möglich, eine Militärbasis einer solchen auf der Insel zu errichten. Diese schützt vor einer Invasion der jeweils anderen Supermacht und wirft monatlichen Gewinn ab. Ist eine Armeebasis gebaut, kann es sein, dass die Supermacht den Spiele mit verschiedenen Aufgaben konfrontiert. Werden die Beziehungen zwischen Tropico und der Supermacht schlechter, kann essein, dass diese versucht „El Presidente“ gewaltsam abzusetzen. Wird das Volk von seiner Regierung zu sehr bedrängt, kann es sein, dass es sich entscheidet gegen „El Presidente“ zu rebellieren. Dies äußert sich i Form von Guerilla-Attacken auf zufällige Gebäude auf der Insel. Wächst die Rebellion ungehindert, kommt es schließlich zu einem Sturz „El Presidentes“. Auch unzufriedenes Militär kann die Regierung stürzen. Bürger, mit niedrigen Führungsqualitäten, aber hoher Courage, würden dabei wahrscheinlich keine Rebellion beginnen, um so mehr aber einer beitreten. Jeder Tropicaner ist Mitglied mindestens einer Fraktion. Das folgende ist eine Liste aller Fraktionen und ihrer generellen politischen Ansichten: * Kommunisten - Normalerweise immer eine der größten Fraktionen. Sie sind für gute Wohnmöglichkeiten und Arbeitsplätze für die Masse. Sie begrüßen auch eine pro-sovietische Politik. Ihr Anführer ist normaleweise ein Farmer oder ein anderer Arbeiter. * Kapitalisten - Sie stehen im Gegensatz zu den Kommunisten und sind eine kleine, aber einflussreiche Fraktion. Sie treten überwiegend für Wirtschaftlichen Wachstum und bessere Lebensbedingungen der höheren Gesellschaftsschichten auf der Insel ein. Die Kapitalisten treten für ene pro-US-amerikanische Politik ein und werden oft von einem Bänker angeführt. * Religiöse - Religiöse Tropicaner sind eine der größten, wenn nicht die größte Fraktion des Inselstaates. Das ist auf den hohen Stellenwert der Religion im Leben der Tropicaner zurückzuführen. Sie konzentrieren sich auf den Zugang und die Qualität von religiösen Einrichtungen, sowie auf moralische Aspekte. Erfüllt man alle Forderungen der Religiösen, führt das zu einer hohen Einschränkung der Freiheit auf der Insel, da hierfür die Erlässe „Bücherverbrennung“ , „Prohibition“ , „Verbot von Verhütungsmitteln“ und „Inquisition“ erforderlich sind. Diese Fraktion wird gewöhnlich von einem Priester oder Bischof geleitet. Kathedralen und Kirchen fördern das Wachstum dieser Fraktion, da der Besuch solcher Einrichtungen die Tropicaner religiöser macht. Keine Kirchen oder Kathedralen zu bauen, kann die Größe der Fraktion schmälern, aber einige Mitglieder werden „El Presidente“ deswegen hassen. * Intellektuelle - Die Intellektuellen sind eine der kleinsten Fraktionen in Tropico. Sie treten für Zugang zu Bildungseinrichtungen und für ein faires Maß an Freiheit auf der Insel ein. Sie stellen eine der größten Bedrohungen für „El Presidentes“ Machterhalt dar, vorallem wenn der Spieler ein Autoritäres Regime führt. Ihre Fraktion wird oft von einem Lehrer oder Professor geführt. * Militaristen - Diese mittelgroße, aber mächtige Fraktion tritt für ein große Militär und die Interessen dessen Mitgliedern ein. Sie sind mit eine der größten Bedrohungen des Machterhaltes, da ihre bewaffneten Mitglieder einen Staatsstreich starten können, wenn die Militaristen unzufrieden sind. Die Militaristen zu besänftigen kann die Freiheit in Tropico einschränken und Nicht-Militaristen dazu bewegen, Rebellen zu werden. Die Militaristen werde üblicherweise von einem Soldaten oder General geführt. * Umweltaktivisten - Eine kleine Fraktion, die für die Bewahrung der tropikanischen Natur eintritt. Sie lehnen das Roden der Wälder, Bergbau und die meisten Industrieinrichtungen ab. Ihre Interessen stehen meist in direktem Konflikt mit denen der Kapitalisten oder Kommunisten. Sie sind mit verschiedenen Erlässen zu besänftigen, die aber meistens Wartungskosten erhöhen und die Produktion schmälern. Fraktionen können sowohl positiv, als auch negativ beeinflusst werden, vor allem durch Erlasse und verschiedene Gebäude. Beispielsweise kann der Spieler Fraktionsfüher bestechen lassen, um ihre Gunst zu gewinnen oder er lässt sie inhaftieren oder gar ermorden. Außerdem können die Inselmedien bestimmte Fraktionen mit Propaganda beeinflussen und Schulen können religiös oder militärisch beeinflussten Unterricht geben. Charakter Bevor ein benutzerdefiniertes Spiel startet, hat der Spieler die Möglichkeit einen eigenen „El Presidente“ zu erstellen oder aus einer Liste vorgefertigte Staatschefs zu wählen. Diese Liste beinhaltet Personen, die aus dem echten Leben für Mitarbeit in der karibischen Politik im Kalten Krieg bekannt sind, aber auch andere verschiedene Herrscher, sowie sogar den Musiker Lou Bega. Hat der Spieler seinen Präsidenten gewählt, kann er noch wählen, wie er an die Macht gekommen ist, welchen Stärken, welche Schwächen der Charakter hat und wie der Soziale Hintergrund ist. Diese Eigenschaften haben später Einfluss auf die Haltung der Fraktionen und Supermächte zum Spieler und können auch Kosten und Konsequenzen verschiedener Aktionen im Spiel verändern. Liste der wählbaren Charaktere aus dem Echten Leben * Che Guevara, echter Name Ernesto Guevara de la Serna, kubanischer Revulutionsführer und Politiker; * Fidel Catro, voller Name Fidel Alejandro Castro Ruz, kubanischer Revolutionsführer und Politiker; * Evita de Peron, voller Name María Eva Duarte de Perón, Argentinische First Lady und einflussreichste Person Argentiniens 1949; * Hernández Martínez, voller Name Maximiliano Hernández Martínez, san salvodorianscher Politiker; * Violeta Chamorro, voller Name Violeta Barrios de Chamorro, nicaraguanische Politikerin; * Papa Doc, eigentlicher Name François Duvalier, haitianischer Politker; * Juan Perón, voller Name Juan Domingo Perón Sosa, argentinischer Politiker; * Augusto Pinochet, voller Name Augusto José Ramón Pinochet Ugarte, chilenischer Militär und Diktator; * António Salazar, voller Name António de Oliveira Salazar, portugiesicher Politiker; * Anastasio Somoza Sr., voller Name Anastasio Somoza García, nicaraguanischer Politiker; * Manuel Noriega, voller Name Manuel Antonio Noriega Moreno, panamaischer Militär und Diktator; * Alfredo Stroessner, voller Name Alfredo Stroessner Matiauda, paraguayisch Militär und Politiker; * Renata Feldmeyer; * Rafael Trujillo, voller Name Rafael Leónidas Trujillo Molina, dominikanischer Politiker; * Lou Bega, eigentlicher Name David Lubega, deutscher Latin-Pop-Sänger, der zu dieser Zeit vor allem für seinen Hit „Mambo No. 5“ bekannt war; die Bedingung, dass er spielbarer Charakter Tropicos sein musste, war Teil eines Deals, um einen seiner Songs im Spiel verwenden zu können. Einflüsse aus dem Echten Leben Viele Handlungen, die der Spieler vornimmt, spiegeln echte Probleme und Ereignisse der Karibik wieder. Das äußert sich am meisten durch die wählbaren Charaktere und ihren Hintergründen, aber auch einige Erlasse, die der Spieler während des Spiels rausgeben kann. So ist der Erlass „Papstbesuch“ eine Anspielung auf Papst Johannes Pauls II. Besuch in Kuba im Jahre 1998, oder „Auf nach Florida!“, der tropikanische Gefangene in die Vereinigten Staaten entlässt, auf die Mariel-Bootskrise 1980. Der Kalte Krieg ist in Tropico beinahe allgegenwärtig. Unterhält der Spieler starke pro-US-amerikanische oder pro-sovietische Beziehungen, kann die jeweilige Supermacht eine Militärbasis auf der Insel errichten, was eine Referenz zum Marinestützpunkt der USA im kubanischen Guantanamo Bay und zur Kubakrise ist. Tropico 3 Siehe Hauptartikel Tropico 3 September 2009 veröffentlichte Kalypso Media mit Tropico 3 ein Remake des Spiels, welches von Haemimont Games entwickelt wurde. Screenshots Tropico Screenshot 1.JPG Tropico Screenshot 2.JPG Tropico Screenshot 3.JPG Tropico Screenshot 4.JPG Tropico Screenshot 5.JPG Videos center|550px en:Tropico Kategorie:Tropico-Serie